El hubiera no existe
by LinkHyruleTwilight
Summary: El hubiera que ahora todos lo Smashers desean no existen, Tabuu gano y en este instante sufren por su fallado intento de derrotarlo... Pero mas que nada lamentan el hecho de vivir como lo hacen... las condiciones, todo. Ahora que tiene el control del multi-universo es demasiado poderoso... O ¿tendrá un punto débil?
1. Prólogo

LinkTP: Bueno, ¿cómo se encuentran chavales?

Luz: Shh, mira mejor explica eso – dice emocionada.

LinkTP: Bueno, Luz hará cooperación para este fanfic y el otro de Tácticas sobre ruedas… c: ambos tendremos al mando este, yo solo le guio en el otro, para que queden bien… Bueno… c: además el otro lo parare para que cuando lo suba, ya estén los 8 capítulos completos.

Luz: Exacto. Link ya los tiene completos, solo falta darles una revisada final y agregarle detalles… de eso me encargo yo.

LinkTP: Y bueno… eso es todo por ahora, disfruten este fanfic…

Luz: Disclaimer: Super smash Bros no nos pertenece, es propiedad enteramente de nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai y otros creadores. Los personajes de la saga super smash son propiedad de Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores. Los derechos de otros personajes que no son de nintendo le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

LinkTP: Jaja, no exageres Luz.

Advertencias: Puede que al principio se muestre un poco de todo como SamIke, Zelink, Peario (Peach/Mario (así le llamo yo xD) entre otros, pero no se confíen, las parejas como lo son el Zelink y el SamIke pueden cambiar.

LinkTP: A mí no me gusta el Zelink, la verdad… pero a Luz si, por eso le doy la ilusión de un poco de Zelink en lo primero xD ¡Después se va! Muajajaja ›: o

* * *

El hubiera no existe:

* * *

**El prologo (?**

Después de todo los smashers no pudieron culminar su misión y quedaron sumidos en las sombras de Tabuu, esclavizando cada mundo de cada héroe, princesa, príncipe, mercenario, fontanero, caza recompensas, corredor, etc.

Muchos perdieron cosas importantes, en el caso de cierto joven llamado Ike, su fuerza.

Otros algo más que sus dotes… sus armas y su honor.

**Pero en fin… la historia comienza con dos jóvenes…**

* * *

En un lugar peculiar se encontraba cierto muchacho corriendo con una joven en sus brazos huyendo neuróticamente de los Primids.

-¡Corra princesa, corra! – dijo Link, aunque irónicamente tenia a la chica en brazos.

-Link, me llevas cargando – dijo avergonzada – Mas bien, Tú corre más rápido.

El nombre de la princesa es Zelda, soberana o ex soberana del reino conocido como Hyrule, que ahora estaba al mando de Ganondorf.

-_Como pudo hacer esto… bueno, ya que no tengo ni mi espada y escudo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que correr _– pensaba, pero por otra parte – _¡No! Link estas siendo un cobarde… como te vera la princesa ahora ¿eh? _-¡Ahh! – Grito desesperado, luchando mentalmente – déjenme en paz.

Si, el perdió su cordura. Perdida cuando perdió su coraje y se enfrento a tantas cosas, O más bien les huyo frenéticamente, si ninguna arma o algo parecido…

Zelda había perdido su valentía, como Link. Sin embargo también su decisión de pelear, por lo que se escudaba detrás del muchacho y en resumen, se volvió dependiente de él.

En verdad todo estaba ya perdido, Tabuu había ganado y bueno… Los smashers… Ahora eran simples personas, animales antropomórficos y Hylians comunes.

* * *

**Continuara…**

¿Cómo ven? xD Todo está hecho mierda y Link es un cobarde… se imaginan si les tenía miedo a los cuccos, ¿ahora? WAa!

En fin… seguiré con esta historia y bueno hare votaciones de parejas, para que Luz no me diga racista y vea que todos quieren otra chica con Link. Al menos en smash.

Link/Rosalina, Link/Samus, Link/Peach O.o, Link/Palutena, Link/Lucina o Zelink.

:D nos vemos después, y la verdad yo prefiero el Link/Palutena Porque samus es mía c:

*Se escucha a Samus gritar* ¡Púdrete!

Oc :C


	2. I

Como les va, chicos, chicas, estoy muy feliz por recibir reviews y bueno, también Luz, aunque como ella quería Zelink casi se pone a llorar D: pobre *finge tristeza*

Luz: ¡Vete a la Shit!

Link TP: Jajaja… lo malo es que 2 personas concuerdan contigo y llevamos tres votos :'8 y va a la ronda final… Bueno… Ya saben, nada me pertenece…:'v por desgracia y blablá xD.

Y los votos van así: Lucink (3) Zelink (3) Samink (2) Rosink (3) Palutena/Link (2) entonces quedan Lucink, Zelink (LinkTP: Buu :'v)(Luz: Yeii! :3), Rosink (Las más votadas.)

* * *

El hubiera no existe

**Capitulo 1: Un recuerdo del fracaso.**

* * *

Link corría a toda velocidad, aunque aún seguía con su debate mental entre si debía o no huir como un cucco… no, los cuccos eran más valientes… mejor dicho, como él mismo cuando va huyendo de cuccos asesinos… O enfrentarse cara a cara contra los enemigos, después de todo sabia Sumo goron…

-Zelda – Link inhalaba y exhalaba, habían parado de correr, perdieron a los primids, pero eso no significaba que no estaba cansado… miró a Zelda, quien estaba decaída.

-¿Link…? – le contesto triste. Ella estaba seria, molesta consigo misma y triste a la vez, un puñado de emociones conjuntas en una sola Hylian.

-¡Animo! – Dijo levantando los brazos – saldremos de esta… Lo sé. Lo siento en mis orejas – eso era lo único que no había perdido, lo optimista…

-¿Orejas? – Sonrió risueña – mmm, ¿por qué en tus…? no, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. Mejor escondámonos en una cueva o algo parecido – miro el cielo y suspiro cansada, pues estaba un poco nublado, símbolo de que podía llover – esperemos que Din, Nayru y Farore no dejen caer sus lagrimas por la caída de su tierra…

-Muy bien… - la bajo de sus brazos, pero tomo su mano… para estar más seguros.

* * *

Mucho más lejos de aquel lugar, en otra parte, uno desértico, igual cubierto por feas nubes color rojo obscuro, estaba cierto mercenario, una caza recompensas, un príncipe y un Pokemon.

-¡Mis pies!... duelen – dijo Samus Aran… la sexy… cof, cof…digo, la caza recompensas más ruda del Multi-universo.

-No es la única, señorita – Dijo Marth Lowell, también cansado por la gran caminata…

-Puff, por favor, dejen de quejarse… - se quejo Ike, molesto – Ustedes no tiene que lidiar con esto – Dice señalando tras su espalda una espada color dorada, de mango negro, realmente lucia pesada. Y ahora que era un debilucho, peor.

Y tras de Ike estaba Pikachu, muy sucio y con pocos ánimos, sin energía.

-¡Aww! – Dijo Samus extendiendo los brazos hacia Pikachu – mi lindo Pokemon tipo eléctrico.

Marth se le queda mirando, perplejo de forma que parecía extrañado, pensando el ¿Cómo era posible esa escena?

-Es definitivamente que perdió la vergüenza de esta forma ¿no? Es raro verla así Ike… ¿Verdad?

Pero Ike no contestaba.

-Lo digo porque cuando la conocimos casi patea mi trasero por decirle preciosa.

-No es raro… - dijo Ike perdido mirando a la chica.

-Oh… casi lo olvidaba… claro que no es raro para ti… patee traseros o no, sigue siendo Aran – le dijo mirándolo de forma acusadora y picara.

-Tu… no oíste nada de mis labios ¿entendido? O te juro que cuando recupere mis fuerzas te pateare el trasero con Eather. – Miro a muerte al príncipe.

-Sí, sí… No oí nada – dijo dándole palmaditas en su espalda de forma que era una especie de burla – en fin… Samus… si quieres carga a Pikachu, pero tenemos que irnos.

-De acuerdo – sonrió y cargo a Pikachu – Entonces tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos…

Ike perdió su fuerza colosal… Marth su reino, su espada (sin albur xD) y su común metro sexualidad. Samus su vergüenza, ya no le interesaba la forma en que la viesen… era más abierta y menos agresiva con los cumplidos. Por dentro seguía siendo fuerte pero mostrar sus emociones siempre había sido la cosa más molesta para ella. Y Pikachu se había perdido, Ash ya no estaba y su energía se había perdido casi toda.

-Si nos reunimos como aquella vez… podría haber esperanzas – dijo Marth mirando el horizonte, aquella parte que todavía no era dominada totalmente por las nubes rojas, la llamada "Resistencia", el rayo de sol que daba esperanzas.

-Aun así… sabes que para llegar hasta ahí debemos hacer muchos esfuerzos…– menciono Ike.

-Es difícil, pero no imposible… - Marth alzo su brazo y sonrió – Sólo hay una oportunidad, debemos aprovecharla.

* * *

Luego podemos ir a ver a un fontanero, la princesa Peach, Palutena la no diosa, Dark Pit y un desconocido rubio.

-Mi cabeza da vueltas Mario – Dijo Peach algo mal.

-Oh… lo siento, no sé que pueda hacer Peach – la miro de forma que se sintió mal ser inútil – La verdad es que también me duele un poco.

-Creo que todos estamos igual – refunfuño Dark.

-Pero, Dark querido… ¡Unas estamos peor que otros! – dijo molesta sacando llamas infernales.

-Tranquila, Palutena neurótica – dijo Dark molesto – Yo perdí mis alas… al igual que Pit…

-¡Que injusto! Yo perdí mi divinidad y a mi Pit… mi ángel guardián… -Palutena miro el cielo – ¿Por qué rayos paso?

-No lo sabemos… nadie lo sabe – dijo Peach algo triste.

-¿Y ustedes que perdieron? – Pregunto Dark a Mario y Peach.

-Como la señorita Palutena perdí dos cosas importantes.

-No veo que – dijo Palutena.

-A mi hermano y mi gorro… puede parecer estúpido, pero el gorro literalmente me daba muchos poderes.

Dark y Palutena le miraron raro. Y Peach ya sabía sobre eso.

-Yo perdí mi reino, era lo más importante…

Los 4 caminaban cerca del reino champiñón.

-Sólo nos queda la esperanza de ir allá – señalo Dark a la parte que todavía se resistía.

-Es verdad… yo trate de ir hacia allá sabes… - menciono el callado rubio – pero Tabuu me envió a sus secuaces mas fuertes y arrebataron a Monado… mi espada.

-Lo siento por ti… - dijo Palutena – Creo que todos perdimos algo…

Siguieron caminando hacia ese rumbo, aunque claro, no iba a ser tan fácil llegar hasta ese punto.

* * *

Nuevamente con Zelda y Link.

Habían encontrado una cueva, efectivamente estaba lloviendo por el momento.

Link antes de que lloviese había recogido un poco de leña.

Entro corriendo a la cueva pues ya casi llovía. Luego acomodo los palos y unas rocas alrededor y Zelda uso su magia para encenderlo con el fuego de Din.

-Me siento culpable de las cosas que pasaron… - Dijo Zelda – Es decir… fue culpa mía y de Peach no escapar en el momento justo.

-No fue su culpa… Tabuu nos derroto de un solo golpe aquel día…

-Pero Mario… pudo haber dado el golpe, el cobarde de Bowser me uso de escudo… y luego…

-ese día pensé que la perdería para siempre… - Dijo Link algo angustiado al recordar esa vez – Debí ser yo quien tratase de tomarla a usted y a Bowser al mismo tiempo… como solía ser antes.

-Link – La chica lo miro sonrojada – "¿Perderla?" – Pensó

-Después de todo… era mi deber – Menciono Link – Era el deber del héroe.

-Link… ¿Nunca te llego a la mente como pudimos perder esa lucha? Digo… éramos tantos… éramos tan fuertes… tan valientes y pudimos derrotarlo pero no paso.

-Nosotros tuvimos la culpa al pedir que nos dejaran todo… a Mario, Yoshi, Pit y a mi… pero nos faltaba Kirby… porque nunca llego a la pelea… él se perdió… era el que nos faltaba.

-Lo siento por ustedes… - Zelda cabizbaja se atrevió a abrazarlo.

-¡P-Princesa! – Se exalto Link.

-No digas nada Link… por favor dame un poco de consuelo.

Sí, era verdad… ese día pasaron cosas malas a el favor de los smashers.

_Todos estaban listos… sin embargo una gran explosión los convirtió a todos en trofeo…_

_Luigi, Rey Dedede y Ness los habían salvado a todos… aunque…_

_-¡Vamos! ¡Tienen que irse! Dijo Mario a todos…_

_-Nosotros nos encargaremos - Dijo Pit sonriendo y alzando el pulgar._

_-¡Yoshi! (Eso es verdad) – Afirmo el dinosaurio._

_-¡Podremos hacerlo! Confía en mi Princesa… -Link tomaba ambas manos de Zelda._

_-Link… yo… - La chica no pudo terminar, ya que Sonic seguía luchando un poco con él, pero pidió ayuda a los otros 4._

_-Lo hare por todos, Zelda… - le abrazo fuerte y luego la soltó._

_-Tú puedes… - le sonrió– Ya has salvado Hyrule…._

_Sin embargo 5 no fueron suficientes. Kirby quien era uno de los más fuertes no estaba con ellos y los 5 perdieron la batalla._

-Aun queda esperanza princesa… Tendemos que llegar a l resistencia, quizá ahí podremos recuperar lo que perdimos, eso es lo que dicen...

**Continuara…**

* * *

Disculpen que sea tan corto el capitulo, sin embargo los siguientes serán más largos x3

Entonces nos vemos :3

Lucink/Rosink/Zelink :'v


End file.
